No Title
by Chocomato
Summary: "Sebenarnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak enak. Meskipun sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja. Mau bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tetap sama. Pahit" DAEJAELO


No Title

A fanfiction by. Chocomato

"Sebenarnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak enak. Meskipun sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja. Mau bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tetap sama. Pahit" –Yoo Youngjae

* * *

19.00 KST

"Jae-ah! Nanti aku akan pergi kencan dengan Junhong. Kau bisa membantuku memilih baju yang pas, kan?" Daehyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang tengah melamun.

"Hm, tenang saja" sahut Youngjae singkat.

Daehyun tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba murung. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling ribut ketika memilih baju.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun setengah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" lagi-lagi jawaban singkat Youngjae.

"Katakan padaku apa ada sesuatu?" selidik Daehyun. Ia tidak mengenal Youngjae yang dingin seperti ini.

"Banyak sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau tidak perlu tahu" setelah mengatakannya, lelaki manis itu pergi dari hadapan Daehyun dengan langkah lesu.

Hey, kemana Yoo Youngjae yang periang dan ceria itu pergi?

_No Title_

"Daehyun memang bodoh, atau aku yang bodoh" Youngjae mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi.

Mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya dengan air dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Aku yang terlalu banyak berharap. Seharusnya dari dulu aku tidak mengenalnya"

Buliran air mata perlahan jatuh menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya.

"Aku mencintai Daehyun. Daehyun mencintai Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong mencintai Daehyun. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

_No Title_

"Bagaimana? Ini bagus, tidak?" Daehyun memilah-milah berbagai kemeja di atas ranjangnya.

"Kulitmu itu tan, tidak akan cocok memakai yang berwarna cerah" ujar Youngjae datar.

Daehyun melirik ekspresi wajah Youngjae tak seceria biasanya. Yang ia bisa hanya marah-marah dan menyuruhnya saja.

"Ini, bagus untukmu. Warnanya netral, kau bisa memakai aksesoris warna apapun kalau pakai yang ini" Youngjae menyerahkan sebuah kemeja biru muda pada Daehyun.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan segera memakainya. Dia tampak terlihat semakin tampan sekarang.

"Pakai ini, biar kau lebih maskulin" Youngjae melempar jam tangan berwarna hitam kearah Daehyun.

"Kau ini galak sekali" seru Daehyun yang kewalahan menangkap jam tangannya.

"Sudah sana. Junhong pasti sedang menunggumu" Youngjae tak memepedulikan protes Daehyun.

Ia mendorong sang sahabat keluar dari kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi berkencan dengan Junhong.

"Semoga kalian bahagia"

_No Title_

Hawa dingin menyeruak di dalam ruangan tempat Youngjae beristirahat. Ia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Kira-kira, mereka sedang melakukan apa ya?

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tentu saja mereka melakukan apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan ketika kencan.

Di luar memang sedang turun salju. Youngjae lupa mengingatkan Daehyun untuk memakai jaket tebal terlebih dahulu.

Ah, tapi disana sudah ada Junhong. Pasti dia sudah mendapat kehangatannya sendiri. Untuk apa ia merasa khawatir?

Lelaki bermarga Yoo itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan pelan kearah rak berisi foto-fotonya bersama Daehyun.

Tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil beberapa diantaranya dan mengusap bagian yang sudah berdebu. Masa lalunya yang indah bersama Daehyun.

Ingin rasanya ia mengulang semua kenangan indah dengan Daehyun. Berbagi kamar tidur, bergantian menraktir makan, bercanda hingga larut, dan sebagainya.

Tapi Daehyun sudah bahagia bersama Junhong. Dan cinta Youngjae yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu seolah memberontak. Tak terima jika Junhong mendapat semuanya.

Semua yang selama ini tidak bisa ia dapat dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Yaitu cinta. Ya, Youngjae tidak pernah mendapat cinta darinya.

Rasanya memang tidak enak. Benar-benar tidak enak. Sakit, perih, dan begitu pedih jika dirasakan. Namun apa yang bisa Youngjae perbuat sekarang?

Merebut Daehyun dari Junhong? Justru itu terdengar sedikit gila dan tentunya hanya akan menambah konflik diantara sepasang kekasih yang tengah bahagia itu. Youngjae bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah.

Mata hangat Youngjae tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda persegi panjang jauh di dalam rak. Ia menyelipkan tangan pucatnya diantara kertas-kertas yang menganggu.

Sebuah buku harian. Sampulnya mulai memudar dan warna kertasnya yang kusam menandakan jika buku itu sudah terlalu lama teronggok di dalam rak.

Perlahan Youngjae membuka buku harian itu. Tulisan tangan berukuran kecil dan sedikit tidak beraturan tertampang jelas di atas kertas. Youngjae yang merasa familiar dengan tulisan tangan itu segera tahu, itu tulisan Daehyun beberapa tahun silam.

_140610_

_Hai, namaku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun lebih lengkapnya. Aku lahir di Busan, 28 Juni 1993. Ayah dan Ibuku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses. _

_Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul karena pemerintah memindahkan lahan usaha mereka disana. Aku dan kakak laki-lakiku tentu saja ikut serta ke Seoul._

_Sejak kecil, aku tinggal bersama sahabatku Yoo Youngjae. Kemana-mana aku selalu pergi bersamanya. Dia berumur setahun lebih muda dariku._

_Tapi sepertinya aku lebih kekanak-kanakkan daripada Youngjae. Tentu saja, dia sangat rapi dan disiplin. Namun disisi lain dia juga suka bercanda sepertiku._

_Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Sifatnya yang suka mengatur dan menyuruh itu sebenarnya menyebalkan sekali. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menyayanginya._

_Hingga saat kita beranjak dewasa, aku jatuh cinta pada Choi Junhong –tetanggaku ketika aku masih tinggal di Busan._

_Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia juga jatuh cinta padaku. Bertepatan saat itu pula Youngjae tampak berlari kearahku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

_Namun ketika ia melihat Junhong memelukku, dengan segera dia pergi dengan tangisan yang sampai saat ini masih terngiang jelas di pendengaranku._

_Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Namun aku memilih berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Biarlah aku menjadi egois. Dia adikku, bukan cintaku. Tapi jika takdir berkata lain, terpaksa aku harus meninggalkan Junhong dan berbahagia bersama Youngjae._

_Kuharap dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, aku disini selalu menyayanginya. Aku akan selalu menjaganya, tak ada yang boleh menyakitinya _

–_kecuali aku._

_Tertanda,_

_Jung Daehyun._

Youngjae menghela nafasnya lemah. Ia juga sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang Daehyun yang sebenarnya juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak enak. Meskipun sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja. Mau bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tetap sama. Pahit.

Ada banyak sekali rasa yang Youngjae tahu. Tidak hanya ribuan dan jutaan. Namun rasa yang paling mendominasi ketika mencintai Daehyun adalah rasa pahit.

Tapi Youngjae adalah Youngjae.

Seorang penikmat derita yang begitu nyaman berada di ambang pintu antara sedih dan bahagia.

* * *

**END**

Wess, sebenernya Choco gatau ini bisa disebut ff apaan. Genrenya apa juga nggak tau hohoho. Maaf kalau alur ceritanya nggak jelas apalagi endingnya ngegantung begitu. Dan juga judul yang nggak nyambung sama cerita -_- Review juseyooo :3


End file.
